minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Competitors
Competitors are players of The Games created by The Old Builders. Overview 'Functioning' Competitors are separated into several teams. They use their skills to challenge other teams and gladiators to try winning the games. Once a competitor is eliminated ("died" and respawned) from a game, they cannot join the next game. If all members in a team are eliminated, the whole team become miners in the Quartz mine in the Nether. Miners wait for another chance to become competitors again to re-challenge for their freedom. When competitors are off of game matches, they stay in Competitors' Village and prepare for the coming matches. As shown in Episode 8, competitors are forced to play the games to earn their freedom. However, Since the Old Builders manipulate the games and make them unbeatable every time, all competitors suffer from endless trying. After Hadrian and Mevia's downfall, under Otto's leadership, competitors are no longer forced to play. Some competitors return to their homeland, while others stay for fun in the games without desperation. 'Notable Competitors' *Purple Team members *Yellow Team members *Red Team members (red01, red02, etc.) *Blue Team members *Emily (Formerly and determinant) *Nell (Formerly) *Herzog *An Unnamed Green Team Member *Ivor (Formerly) *Petra (Formerly) *Lukas (Formerly) *Jesse (Formerly) *Sebastian *Other Miners *Tim (In the story) Trivia *None of the Red Team members survive in the Spleef game that Jesse's Gang accidentally joined. *According to Hadrian, it was because the red team got eliminated that he allowed Jesse and Petra/Ivor to become competitors. However, knowing Hadrian, this was probably a lie as there were in fact many miners waiting to compete. *It is revealed by both Harper and Emily that competitors were unwillingly taken and forced to compete in The Games, presumably by Hadrian. **Harper also mentions that becoming a competitor used to be voluntary before Hadrian and Mevia made The Games corrupt. *As mentioned by Otto, eliminated competitors only go to the mines after their whole team is eliminated. However, Hadrian sent Lukas and Ivor/Petra to the mines even though their whole team were not eliminated. It was one of Hadrian's tricks before Jesse got Lukas and Ivor/Petra out. **This was probably because Lukas and Ivor/Petra weren't on a team, despite Jesse's Gang allied with the Green Team. *As mentioned by Eric Stirpe, the other teams' members don't have names but are called for different colors - Red Team: "Red01," "Red02," etc. Gallery A Journey's End.jpg|Jesse's Gang and two other Competitors in Episode 8 preview image. Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse fighting one of the Yellow Team members (Determinant). Mcsm ep8 gladiator-junction unnamed-green-team-member.png|Herzog flying over Jesse in Gladiator Junction. LavaRace_1920x1080.jpg|Jesse, Ivor, and several Competitors in the Lava Race. (Determinant) CompetitorsBlueTeam1.jpg|A member of the Blue Team in The Games. Mcsm ep8 PurpleTeambeforeLavaRace.jpg|Three members of the Purple Team. Mcsm ep8 YellowTeamatLavaRace.jpg|Three members of the Yellow Team at the Lava Race starting line. Competitor.png|One of the Competitors of the Yellow Team. Mcsm ep8 competitors jesse-speech.png|Many competitors listening to Jesse's speech. Horizon33_15-11-2016_41-57-17.jpg|Jesse looking at Purple Team, (determinant). Mcsm ep8 EmilyatLavaRaceFinish.jpg|Emily, a cometitor at The Games. Mcsm ep8 nell.png|Nell, a competitor at The Games. HerzogDojo.PNG|A Green Team member in the Competitors' Village. Category:Groups Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Competitors Category:The Games Category:Respawned Characters